Seifer Almasy's Ultimate Battle
by Almasy Angel
Summary: This story makes absolutly no sense! You have to read the whole thing for it too. Cuz the 1st Chapter is the last and the last is the 1st.Get it?And I can't say anymore or I'll ruin it! It's mostly about Seifer, Rinoa and Squall.


I finally put this story up. This is probably my most favorite story so far. My second one is Final Fantasy VII meets Final Fantasy VIII. I'm going to put that one up pretty soon. Anyway, This one is my favorite now! Since it is arranged so weird! Like the first chapter is the last chapter and the last chapter is the first! I got the idea from a movie. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Final Battle  
  
Seifer Almasy gave Rinoa Heartilly an evil glare. He slowly stood up, getting off his one knee he was on and staggered, getting his balance together.  
  
"Kurse You! If I kouldn't take over the world before, I will now! Kill every single human being in this little world! Starting with you!" He said, his voice not the same as it usually sounds. He took out his Hyperion and pointed it to Rinoa as she took two little steps away from the man going crazy.  
  
"Are you o-ok?" She asked frighten, yet worried. He couldn't be losing himself again. After all she did for him, he had to be better now. She knew this couldn't be a mood change. He didn't get them THAT fast. And she knew mostly everything about him.  
  
"My dreams, ruined. I kan't go anywhere now! The only thing I kan do is get a plan of world domination. And you won't interfere! You'll be dead by then." He said. And with that, he prepared battle with the raven blacked hair girl. Rinoa hesitated, she didn't want to fight him. But she had to. It had to be the final battle with him. He needed to stop this nonsense. He needed to be free. She obeyed Seifer's request for a fight and prepared to attack the strawberry blonde young man.  
  
"I shall exterminate you!" he told Rinoa, giving the glare of death.  
  
He started the fight by putting down his gunblade on his side and put his left hand straight out, as if he was telling her to stop. A sudden ball of fire began to form in his hand as it finally got released and shot right out to Rinoa. She barley missed the attack by rolling to the side. Realizing she wasn't a target just then, she stood on one knee and put her right arm out, while her left hand supported her right arm. She shot her Shooting Star out as it sliced him across the cheek, under his eye. Blood trickled down his face like a waterfall. Seifer put one of his hands and touched the blood and looked at it, showing no sign of pain, he turned and faced Rinoa. Defenseless, Rinoa didn't know what to do. He slowly started making his way toward the poor girl. Rinoa stood up and quickly made her way out to the exit of the training center. He watched as the black haired girl ran out, frightened. He smirked, as he loved to see people frightened of him. He followed Rinoa, walking. As if he knew where she was going to go.  
  
Rinoa ran through the hall that leads to the training centre. Her black ankle boots making a slight sound that echoed through the walls and reflected off the waxed Garden floors. She ran pass the students, pushing some down as she made her way by. Being impolite and not asking them to move as she ran by. She knew the only person who could help her would probably be in the Dormitory or at the bridge. She decided to make it to the Dorms. Running as fast as she could, she ran to the west towards the students rooms, hoping that the one she's looking for well be there. She finally made her way at her destination. Panicked by the fact that the person she was coming to see, wasn't there. She ran to his room, just to double check, and banged on the door with the numbers 317 on it.  
  
"Squall!? Squall!!!? Are you there!!? Open up please!!!!" She screamed helplessly, banging on the door in fear. She knew Seifer was going to be catching up to her any minute now. Rinoa continued to bang on the door, but nothing seemed to be happening. Just when she was about to leave the door flung open and Squall peeked out. Rinoa quickly gave him a hug then pointed down the hall.  
  
"Seifer! He! He's! He!" She tried to say as her heart was skipping beats in fear. She looked down the hall and saw nobody. She was sure Seifer was coming. But now no one was in the hallways. Not even one student. Squall looked down the hall and shrugged and looked back at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"Nobody's there. And besides don't worry, remember you helped Seifer already? He's fine. We don't have to wor-"  
  
"-He was seriously there! He's lost it again! I don't know what to do! I tried everything Squall! Everything! I don't know what to do now!" She yelled at him. She wanted him to help her. But it seemed as if she couldn't convince him to. Squall looked into Rinoa's eyes. He knew when she was lying. But he saw seriousness in them. He looked down the hallway once more then stepped out as he pushed Rinoa in his room.  
  
"I'll go see then. You wait here," he said and he started down the hallway. Rinoa watched him as he slowly got out of sight. And hoping he would come back in sight soon, alive.  
  
Squall walked slowly down the main hall. It was quiet, too quiet. He felt a cold shiver down his back at this thought. Where was everybody? It wasn't that late at night. He looked side to side cautiously. He knew Seifer was an expert at hiding. And one small mistake at not being cautious, Seifer would be able to kill him in one second. Squall knew this was true. He knew Seifer went to this class when he got to garden that taught you everything you needed to know about stealth. Squall flinched at ever movement he saw. Which was rarely, nothing was really moving. He walked toward the entrance of the training centre, preparing to take his gunblade out at whatever might happen to him. He started walking forward as he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around to see what it was. A six-foot frame stood there. He had absolutely no expression on his face.  
  
"Seifer. You need to pull yourself together." Squall yelled out to Seifer who was way across the hall. He just stared blankly at Squall, as if he was making a plan of victory. Seifer then looked down, in shame and sadness.  
  
"Squall. I try everything to get rid of you! You impossible to defeat! But this, this will be a fight where two men enter. And one man leave!" He said, eager to get Squall out of this world. He looked up as he prepared to fight with Squall. Squall thought about this. He didn't want to tell Rinoa what was going to happen. She'd have a terrible lecture for him. And he didn't want anyone to die this day. Especially Seifer, he was his childhood friend. Everyday he looks in the mirror and sees his scar, and it would remind him of his former friend. Squall then blinked, returning to reality and shook his head at Seifer.  
  
"I'm not going to fight. I don't want to fight Seifer. I want to fight Ultimecia."  
  
Seifer gave Squall a shocked expression for a brief moment.  
  
"Oh really?" Seifer said, putting his hand on his forehead. He then started walking towards Squall with an evil grin on his face. Squall just backed a step away as he saw the former sorceress's knight approach him. Seifer finally stood in front of Squall as he stared right at him with no expression on his face. Squall gave him a slight glare, and was prepared for he knew what his next move was going to be. Seifer quickly spun around with the blade of his gunblade just barely missing Squall's torso. Squall jumped back as he ran aggressively to destroy this guy in front of him. Seifer stood there and got ready for what attack Squall was going to make. Squall headed for Seifer then raised his gunblade over his head and slashed down. Seifer swung the gunblade downwards making Squall's go down. Seifer saw he had an open hit and kicked Squall in the stomach as he fell a little behind. Squall looked up and gave Seifer the evil eye.  
  
"This isn't your fighting style at all. It's different from the last training we had"  
  
"This is no training! It's the real thing. All this time I let you win! I kan always win against you! I was stronger from the beginning!" Seifer remarked, angrily.  
  
Squall's anger boiled inside him as he ran at Seifer. He did the spin Seifer always did as he got a clean slice on the side in his ribs. Seifer, not expecting this, gives a little yell of pain as he fell to one knee. Squall looked down at him.  
  
"I didn't want to do this. I'm sorry" Squall said, as Seifer tried to pull himself together.  
  
Seifer's grayish white trench coat soon began to get stained with blood on the side. Seifer put his hand over the laceration as he began to stagger towards the wall. He leaned on it, as he slid down. Blood traced the wall at where he slid. Squall walked up to Seifer and knelt down looking down at him. Seifer clenched his teeth in pain, giving Squall a glare. Seifer forced himself to sit up.  
  
"Seifer. You tried your best to fight back. You failed." Squall explained to Seifer.  
  
Seifer just nodded as his expression changed to no expression again. Seifer felt the pain sting like a thousand needles. As he slowly closed his eyes her heard the voice of Rinoa screaming his name in sadness, before everything went black to him. And he heard no more. And felt no more. And could do no more.  
  
This story was so saaaad! I thought anyway. I really didn't want Seifer to die! But I let him. But don't worry! He gets his revenge further in the story! I still have to type up the second chapter too. Aw! I don't want to. Oh well. 


End file.
